The Virgin Tour
The Virgin Tour was the first ever tour by Madonna. The tour only visited cities in North America and took place in 1985. It was originally planed to be a world tour,but it was restricted to North America and Canada only. It supported her first two albums ''Madonna'' (1983) and ''Like a Virgin'' (1984).The band Beastie Boys were signed to be the opening act. Background The Virgin Tour was officially announced on March 15, 1985, by Warner Bros. Records label. Before the tour, the live performances of Madonna only shows limited at night in nightclubs like Danceteria, CBGB and the Mudd Club and at the MTV Video Music Awards for the first installment in 1984, where she played her song "Like a Virgin". After the success of her second studio album Like a Virgin, the record company wanted the presentation of the album by sending a Madonna world tour. However, the tour was abridged by the United States and Canada. He did not visit Europe, Asia or other continents. At first there were plans to set dates in England and Japan because of the big Madonna fan base in both countries. In the end, several US dates They were added and the tour was moved to larger concert halls due to huge selling tickets. Madonna was very nervous to perform in front of a large audience, and singing with a live band for the first time. During a 2009 interview with Rolling Stone, the interviewer Austin Scaggs asked Madonna about her feelings and emotions during the tour, as it was the first time I was performing in front of large audiences. Madonna responded by saying: "That whole tour was crazy because I was singing in small clubs like CBGB and the Mudd Club to introduce in sports stadiums. I acted in a small theater in Seattle and the girls wore college skirts, stockings below her knees, gloves . lace, beads, bows in their hair and big earrings I said, 'This is insane!' After Seattle, all the shows were moved to arenas. I've never done a bus tour. Everyone says they are really fun. " Madonna commenting on "The Virgin Tour". The 17.162 tickets for three shows in New York at the prestigious Radio City Music Hall were sold in 34 minutes breaking record sales. The same thing happened to the rest of the dates. The demand for tickets was so high that the presentations dedicated to very quiet places had to be changed to appear in larger venues like stadiums. In San Francisco, the tour shirts were sold at an average of six seconds each. The collection revolves $ 17.8 million dollars. On this tour, Madonna performed the first successes of his career that were included in the previously released two studio albums by the singer: Madonna and Like a Virgin. The first concert tour was limited only to the United States and Canada and did not cross either Europe or Asia, and its subsequent tours accustomed. Initially the idea was to plan dates in countries like Britain, France and Japan due to the large number of fans of Madonna that existed in these countries, however, dates finally published did not reflect this idea. It was not until 1987 in its second Who's That Girl World Tour when Madonna would visit those countries. In the end many of the initially planned dates were added other or moved due to the great demand for tickets and strong ticket sales. Madonna performed at each of the dates indicated without allowing any cancellation. Madonna wore a short segment of the song "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson during the performance of "Like a Virgin". An interesting fact about this tour is the most fanatism of his assistants, who dressed and looked like Madonna. Setlist #"Dress You Up" #"Holiday" #"Into the Groove" #"Everybody" #"Angel" #"Gambler" #"Borderline" #"Lucky Star" #"Crazy for You" #"Over and Over" #"Burning Up" #"Like A Virgin" (contains excerpts from "Billie Jean") #"Material Girl" Shows Category:Tours Category:Like a Virgin Category:1985 Category:Madonna (album)